God's Will
by Heat Haze Days
Summary: Okami Amaterasu a girl who watched her mother's death. Issun Bagu a boy who's abused. Together they ran away not knowing anything about each other but their names. While running they accidently kill a drunken man; now they're being hunted so they're forced to kill. Years later they go to Konoha to start fresh. Will secrets reveal themselfs or will the Akatuski come for them?
1. Prologue

**You don't have to read {- Profile 1 -} and {- Profile 2 -} but it will help, just saying and happy reading. Also for more information on the weapons and characters just go and search up Okami Wiki and you should get what you're looking for. Just when you're typing in what you're looking for skip the Okami and Bagu part when you search up the characters; also I will type this once I don't own Naruto or Okami. Yeah so sorry for ripping Okami people!**

_**{- Profile 1 -}**_

Name – Okami Amaterasu

Age – 10

Appearance – She has pale skin color with white hair and some red hair. She has white wolf ears and tail on her body and she has ruby eyes. In her free time she usually wears a white and red kimono that represents the god she respects. In her 'ninja time' she wears a grey beanie over her head and oversized grey shirt with a vest (like Kakashi's but smaller of course). She wears some grey shorts with two pockets and finally she has sandals.

Weapons (beside the ninja pouch) – She has five weapons with her always: the _Reflector, Rosary, Glaive, Providence Crystals, _and finally the _God's Paintbrush. _She keeps the Reflector hovering in her hair – left side – and makes it looks like a clip. The Rosary and Providence Crystals as bracelets on her left and right hand but they hover. The Glaive is strapped around her back like any sword or katana. Finally the Paintbrush is in a pouch. The brush it put in a thing like a sword holder just… well smaller…

Partner(s) – Yes

A Jinchūriki – No

A Host of Any Kind – Yes

Family – Dead

Kekkei Genkai – Nature and Art Jutsu

_**{- Profile 2 -}**_

Name – Issun Bagu

Age – 11

Appearance – He has pale skin color with black hair that's usually in a short ponytail. He has onyx eyes and usually wears a purple shirt with grey pants. He wears a hat on his head that looks a lot like a bug's design; it even has antennae on the top. He also wears a green cape that's passed down from child to child. The cape goes to about knee level and he also wears sandals.

Weapons (beside ninja pouch) – He has a half sword half paintbrush weapon named Denkomaru. The paintbrush part is at the handle the rest is sword. The sword hangs on Issun's left side.

Partner(s) – Yes

A Jinchūriki – No

A Host of Any Kind – Yes

Family – Mother, Father, Brother

Kekkei Genkai – Art Jutsu

_**{- Prologue Start -}**_

The house burned in flames. More pacifically MY house; I ran to the door and pushed it open. I heard a scream from the kitchen so I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. I arrived at the kitchen and turn from the burning flames in the hall to the kitchen entrance. I froze. My mother was held up by a mysterious man in a black coat with red swirls. My mother screamed,

"Get away from here Okami! Run as far as you can from here!" But I didn't I was frozen in place by fear. Even through the red flames you could see my scared expression. The man suddenly dropped mother and walked over with a bloody kunai. The flames danced in the house burning everywhere the man walked. He stepped in front of me and sliced the kunai to my throat. I closed my eyes waiting but the pain never arrived. I slowly opened my eyes and I see blood. My mother's chest was sliced and it ran with blood. I shook as my mother collapsed on to the hot floor covered with flames. A pool of blood formed around her and she rasped out her last sentence,

"My small wolf goddess, please run away for me…" Then her eyeballs rolled to the back of her head and like that she was gone. Tears streamed out one by one and my throat felt like it had a huge lump. I don't know what motivated me either my fear or mother's last words I ran. I ran out of the collapsing house with the murder after me. I was the only one with the special kekkei genkai in my family. I soon ran out of the house with the murder still on my trail. I bet I looked like a little girl with white and red hair covered in blood and burns; looking scared for her life. I mentally laughed with no humor and looked back. The man was still on my trail so I headed in the forest. Instead of human friends I had animal friends. People usually bullied me for my hair, tail, and ears so I often come to the forest to play. I know the forest like the back of my hand so I thought,

'_The forest; I know this forest the best in the village! I can even come here blind if I wanted to and still find a way out! Even if that murder is still after me my friends can help me hide!'_

I quickly ran faster to the forest when the murder's footsteps coming closer. My ears twitched as I emerged to the forest greeted with green. There are plenty of underground tunnels in this forest so I could hide there until I can't hear of smell him. I quickly turned right then turned left to throw the murder off. It worked. I quickly and quietly hid in an underground tunnel with a random white wolf pup following me. I jumped in and hid the best I could with the pup cuddled against between my stomach and chest. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes wishing it was a dream. For a while I huddled in there with only a pup to keep me warm. I couldn't hear or smell the murder but I still stayed there just in case. I sniffed the air but the only to smell dirt. I quickly and quietly pushed the pup out as I climbed out after him. I didn't know this pup so it may be a newborn… how I should know though I haven't been here in this forest for a mouth because of father.

"Well now he's gone." I said with a quiver of fear, "Now all I got to do is find a new home." I looked at the male pup and asked, "You want to come or stay with your mother?" I pushed my bangs out of my eyes that were covered in dirt and dried blood. _'This will take a long time to take this entire gunk out.'_ I thought as I waited for the pup's reply. My ears twitched and my tail swished and the pup barked out,

"I'll come! It'll be an adventure!" I then held the pup in my arms and started to walk. The pup apparently had different ideas and scratched out of my hold. It hopped and hopped and landed on my head.

"So you want to stay on my head eh?" I mumbled to myself as I combed my tail with my hands, "Well first I need to get my magical weapons that I can head out for real." I then spirited out to a run and the pup hanged on by my ears. It hurts a little but it won't kill me. Up ahead a small red and white flag hanged over a mound of dirt. I stopped when I got close enough and gently placed the pup to the ground. I started to dig. Some dirt got in my nails but I kept on digging. Soon I hit something hard and stopped. I pushed my hands down the soft brown dirt and found a handle to a treasure chest. I pulled it up and got my clothes dirty. I quickly opened them as I pup ran over to look at what was inside. I looked at it and my secret weapons I found was still there.

"Okay." I stated and clipped them on me, "The Reflector, Rosary, Glaive, and Providence Crystals are all here." The pup jumped to my head and I got up. I dropped the empty chest in the hole and buried it again with my bare feet full of burns. I patted it down and started walking. Then I saw a boy walking my way in deep thought. I started to run – with pup hanging on – to the boy. I started to poke him on the cheeks and just saying his cheeks were soft and squishy.

I poked,

and poked,

and poked,

and poked,

and finally snap!

"Will you quit it!" he snapped at me. I slapped both of my hands up as in surrender.

"Sorry but you were going to walk into a tree!" I said innocently looking at the poor going to get smashed tree.

"I'm no-" he was interrupted when he smashed into the tree.

'_Oh, that got to hurt!' _I thought and winced as he fell but only to get back up.

"Okay," the boy said and turned with his hand up, "Pleased to meet you! I'm Issun Bagu the wondering artist!" I shook his warm hand and smiled.

"I'm an artist too! I'm Okami Amaterasu!" I replied. We let go of our shake and the pup barked,

"Oh yeah, you still haven't named me yet!" I sweat dropped and rubbed his head as an apology.

"You haven't named him yet? Wow you suck Ammy." Issun said and pointed at himself, "So I'll name you… Chibiterasu! It goes with your last name Ammy!"

"Yep," I replied happily as Issun placed his hand down, "Now where're you going?"

"Oh umm… I'm running away so I came here… are you running away too?"

"Nah I lost my home so I'm now an orphan."

"Oh sorry… Hey let's run away together!"

"O-okay I guess…" Issun grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Soon he took off running into the village he belonged to and headed straight to the way of the Land of Fire. But first he stopped at a local hot spring.

"You need to get cleaned up. After that then we can start traveling!" Issun pushed me in roughly if it wasn't for my tail it would have hurt.

**[= After Bath =]**

"Well now it's time to get a place to stay." I said as we walked down the empty streets of the village. We were walking till a strong odor of alcohol ran up my nose. Chibiterasu was asleep and little so he couldn't smell as well as me. As soon as I smelled it a drunk retarded came strolling over. He grabbed my hand and asked,

"Do you want to play?" He tugged me over but Issun tugged me back. It gone off for a while and my ears twitched and finally I got pissed. Vines sprouted from the ground and blinded him. It tightened until his gut come flying out. Issun grabbed my hands and ran. He placed on a mask and gave me one while running.

The mask was like an ANBU's but no village symbol on the top. With my free hand I placed the mask on my face as we ran.

_**{- Prologue End -}**_

**Okay this may not be the best but this is my first Naruto Story and my memory of the first few episodes is fuzzy. Also the characters are may be OOC so yeah… sorry! Also the Author's Note is going to be in the front and back or one on these places. Thank – you for reading this and hopefully you're going to read Chapter 1. These are the meanings to some Japanese things.**

**Amaterasu = The principal deity of the Japanese Shinto religion, the sun goddess and ancestor of Jimmu, founder of the imperial dynasty.**

**Okami = Wolf**

**Bagu = Bug**

**The rest meaning Issun is a Japanese Folk Tale so I don't know what it means. So the Folk Tale is called Issun-Boshi so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! In this chapter the characters of Naruto appear! Also the picture of Okami and Issun should be on the top so… yeah… skipping to where the talk to the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Also the prologue is when Issun was five and Okami was four. In the prologue they had different clothing than the description. Now they have the clothes in the description.**

_**{- Story Start -}**_

"I'm Okami and the boy beside me is Issun. I'm ten and he's a year older. You see we want to stay here to… start fresh." I introduced to the Hokage.

"Hello and I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi," he said with a kind smile, "Now why do you want to start fresh?"

"Well umm…" I looked nervously at Issun and he met my glaze. He sighed.

"Well you see we have special terms we can't tell you about. Kind of like you don't want anyone to know you're a jinchūriki." Issun said lying smoothly, "You see Okami has always been bullied by children and lost her parents. I have abusive parents so I suggested running away with me. She agreed and here we are."

"Umm…" the Hokage said slowly rubbing his chin, "I'll let you stay… if you become a shinobi of leaf."

"Deal," Issun and I saluted at the Hokage. The Hokage then threw some keys ay me and I easily caught them. The cold metal touch brushed against my palm and I slipped them in my pocket. Again my ears twitched and my tail swished.

"Now the Ninja Academy already started and I bet you can smell it Okami. So after the academy I'll send an ANBU to escort you to your new apartment." the Hokage said and we rushed out. We hopped off the window and I felt the wind rush in my face and did a hand sign along with Issun. We landed safely on the ground and started to run to the academy.

**[= Academy =]**

I hovered in the halls with my Reflector (I can enlarge it). The wind rushed in my face with my left sided ponytail. Issun held on to my head standing on my Reflector. I closed my eyes enjoying the breeze.

"STOP WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Issun suddenly yelled and I hit the brakes. You know how some people really want to fly? Well it's not fun. After we stopped we flew, crashed into the door, and flew to the wall. The Glaive's hilt dug into my back and me and Issun was on top of me. I was squashed. Everybody sweat dropped I felt it.

"Umm… Are you okay?" the sensei probably asked. For a millisecond I heard a bone cracking noise.

"Issun, I think you broke my spine." I said as calmly as I could but on the inside I was screeching in pain, "Also how much do you weigh?"

"Umm… about 200lb. why?" Issun asked and everyone sweat dropped again.

"YOU'RE BREAKING MY SPINE MORON!" I screamed at him. He flinched and stood up on top of me. I swished my tail and knocked him off me.

"OW!" he yelled in mock–pain, "What was that for?"

"For almost breaking my spine moron," I replied and stretched, "Hey where did those ANBU take Chibi?"

"Probably in the Inuzuka compounds," Issun replied and dragged me to an empty seat. We sat down and it was in the back. Issun sat by a boy with pineapple hair and I sat by the wall. The sensei sweat dropped again and asked,

"Now would you like to introduce yourselves?" I looked at Issun and he looked at me. He sent me a glance probably saying '_Your turn Ammy.'_ I sighed in defeat. It was true so I replied,

"Okay, Bug–Boy is Issun age eleven and I'm Okami age ten." Everyone then shouted an 'EHH?!'

"Hey we may be young to be in this class but we're super smart!" Issun shouted annoyed, "Ammy's IQ could be a hundred for all you know!" Then I just noticed something was missing.

"Hey where's my Reflector?" I asked Issun and he sweat dropped.

"You left it at the door remember." He replied at my stupidity, "Geez you're so dense!"

"Yeah and you've been traveling with me for how many years?" I asked knowing that'll shut him up.

"…good point…" he replied. He laid his head on the desk and fell asleep. I then started snapping my fingers so the Reflector would hover over to me. I soon started to play with the Providence Crystals as the sensei (I think I heard was Iruka) was teaching us the clone technique.

"Issun, since you're not paying attention do the Clone Technique!" Iruka yelled waking Issun up. Issun then bounced up and did the hand sign. White smoke evaporated the place where Issun was standing. After the smoke cleared two Issun's were there.

"How's that," Issun asked almost mockingly. I face palmed.

"Can't you go one day without bragging?" I asked my comrade in utter defeat. My head started to throb just thinking of what he was going to say.

"Nope," Issun replied and everyone sweat dropped again. Well except for the emo boy in the corner and pineapple dude.

"Whatever." I muttered knowing I'll regret going through the conversation. I sighed and waited for the bell to ring.

**[= After Going Home =]**

**[= Outside the Inuzuka House =]**

I rang the doorbell with Issun beside me. I hopped I got the right place. After all this is the only place that has the most dog smell. As soon as I rang the bell a lady with brown hair answered. She had tanned skin and black eyes. She had two upside down red triangles on her cheeks. She wore a white tank top and brown shorts.

"What can I do for you?" the women asked kindly gesturing us to come in.

"Umm… well when we came to this village the ANBU took my friend's wolf pup; we overheard them that they took the pup here so… yeah…" Issun said awkwardly as we came in. I noticed my kekkei genkai was activating. When my kekkei genkai activates little flowers and grass bloom on where I step but they quickly disappear right after I take another. So if I stay in one spot the flowers and grass stay as well. It happens a lot.

"Oh then you must be Ammy and Bug–Boy Chibi was taking about! Nice to meet you!" the woman said with joy, "I'm Hana!" We walked down the hall with Issun staying silent all the way. Well since he's a bug like person I didn't expect him to be happy here. We reached the living room and a familiar white yet large pup crashed into me.

"Hey Ammy, let's come here again!" Chibi yelled in my face. Issun and I sweat dropped.

"If you like it here so much-" Issun said wanting me to continue.

"-then why don't you stay?" I finished for him. I really didn't care what he chooses as long as if he's happy.

"NO! I can't do that!" Chibi yelled dramatically and got off me he hopped on my head like the old days.

"Glad you joined right Issun," I smiled rubbing Chibi's head. Issun then turned a shade of red and I touched his forehead with the back of my hand. "Are you sick?" He turned redder if it was even humanly possible.

"Ah young love…" Hana muttered in a daze. Issun then grabbed my hand and ran out the door flustered.

"Ammy you're so clueless!" Chibi laughed (well the best wolfs can) at me as leaves flew off me. Did I forget to mention when people run they create wind; but instead I create leaves? No? I guess I forgot.

"What?" I asked as we ran across a large field of grass and flowers.

"Never mind," Chibi sighed (again the best wolfs can) in defeat and suddenly Issun tripped on a… human male living body. I trembled a bit but the wind and grass helped me regain my stance.

"Umm… you okay Issun?" I called to him. He rolled into a tree and now he looks like a ball but in the legs is sticking out.

"What do you think?" Issun groaned in pain and got up magically, "Now what did I trip on?"

"Pineapple boy…" I said and looked at my feet and sat down, "What now?"

"Umm… sing!" Issun cried excitedly, "I never heard you sing since five years ago and this is the night of the blue moon!"

"No it isn't,"

"Just sing Ammy! Sing like the wind!"

"Isn't it ru-"

"JUST SING PLEASE DAMN IT!"

"Okay no need to yell."

"Yes there is!" I then took a deep breath and started. I don't know why he wants me to but oh well.

"From morning till midnight I can't find a reason  
This world keeps on turning without a single motive  
The value of this life results to nothing much  
Even if I were to die nothing would change

If it didn't matter either way then I would stay  
I'd choose life and I would die another day  
Because I know right now if I were to die  
I would rather leave a bit of me behind

And I'm terrified, the future is unclear  
In my own eyes, the past is dark  
"Why won't you go? It hurts so much."  
Wish my feelings would all be thrown all away

If it didn't matter either way then both the same  
I would laugh so I could cry another day  
And because of that I know if I'm alone  
I would rather laugh my time all away

I won't love myself unless I am  
Flawless in every single thing I do  
Hesitating only shows how weakly you are  
Feelings only just get in the way  
So then maybe you're in pain because you can't get back up now  
And you can't seem to be taking anymore

Although emotions seem unnecessary  
Can you not feel something warm inside the tears  
Something way too hard to see, and always wobbly  
I think we all call it something like a "heart"

If it didn't matter either way, I'd never stray  
So I 'd see if it worth was my while to stay  
Whether not I would cry today or maybe I'd laugh it all away  
I know I'd love that small life of mine the same

And even you  
Never need to try and be someone else  
Just be you

"It's all fine." "Am I fine?" "You're just fine."  
"And in time, you will find, you're just fine."

Then I heard clapping. I turned my head and saw a boy with spiky blond hair and an orange jumpsuit.

"That was AMAZING BELIVE IT!" he yelled and fist pumped the air. He ran over to me and started hopping. "How did you do that?"

"Practice," I simply replied and held my hand out, "I'm Amaterasu Okami as you heard in your class now who are you?" He shook my hand and replied,

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage BELIEVE IT!"

"Okay… I believe you… and I'm Amaterasu Okami," I said slowly and his eyes sparkled. Although there was some sorrow in them… I wonder what happened. Then some outraged kids came running and Naruto instantly froze. So I said in a comforting voice or well tried to,

"Don't worry Naruto I'll take care of it." I pointed at the boys' legs, "Watch," The grass grew slowly intertwined with the boys' ankles and tripped them.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed shaking.

'_Please tell me this isn't fear!' _I thought worryingly but he surprised me.

"That was so cool believe it!" he fist pumped the air again and turned to me, "Can you teach that to me? Can you?"

"Sorry," I waved my hands, "But it's my little secret." _'…and if I tell you you'll scream bloody murder.' _I added mentally.

"Oh… It's okay; believe it!" the blond exclaimed again and I looked at pineapple boy and Issun.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask but who's he?" I pointed at pineapple.

"That's Shikamaru; he's the laziest person in the class!"

"Okay… Hey can you help me?"

"Yeah with what,"

"Carrying Issun aka Bug-Boy." I pointed at the green blob. I can't believe he made me sing so he could sleep! Naruto walked over and picked up Issun and started to fall.

"How much does he weigh?" Naruto asked trying to hold him up.

"Around 200lb,"

"He's as heavy as Choji!"

"He's the… chubby one right?" I asked not wanting to be offensive. They say a rough starts are bad.

"Yeah… anyways let's get going!"

"Okay sure let's go."

**[= The Next Morning =]**

I heard a moan from the living room and turned around to see Issun waking up.

"I can't believe you used me as a lullaby." I told him in disappoint putting my hands on my hips.

"Ah, sorry about that… but you do make a good one…" he said but muttered the last part. Although with my super-duper hearing I heard it.

"Say the last part louder, I dare you." I said wanting him to beg for mercy.

"Nothing…" he mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked annoying him.

"NOTHING!" he shouted and mumbled, "Geez women,"

"That's what I thought," I said and asked, "So how are your bugs?"

"Great now time for school." Issun replied and dragged me to the academy as I ate my slice of bread.

**[= At the Academy =]**

"Okay class today's the graduation test so you will go to that door," Iruka pointed, "to test if you have the skills to be a genin. So first up…"

"Hey Ammy why are we doing this again?" Issun asked me as I – once again – played with the Providence Crystals.

"To somehow become civilized people; after all that's what _he_ wanted us to do remember," I replied and heard my name. I got up and started walking towards the door. I twisted the knob and walked in the middle of the desk.

"Okay you don't have to do this but you can Okami. Now please do at least 3 clones." Iruka said and I did. White smoke appeared from me and about 5 clones talking to each other was beside me.

"Y-y-y-you passed." Iruka shuttered in amazement and the other sensei nodded in approval with amazement in his eyes.

"Thanks." I replied and walked out with a black headband with me. I tied the headband around my neck and walked out after making sure my weapons are with me. I walked to the nearest sweet food shop and an old lady greeted me.

"Hello," she said sweetly, "how may I help you?"

"Well I would like 3 large strawberry and watermelon flavored lollipops." I replied my sweet tooth controlling me.

"Okay," she replied and went to the back of the shop. A few minutes later she reappeared and gave me the candy. I gave her the money and headed home to sleep with Chibi.

**[= The Next Day =]**

**[= At the Academy =]**

I laid my head down on my desk and stared at Issun.

"What?" he said annoyed and used my head as an arm rest.

"Iruka's saying the teams."

"Oh re-"

"OKAMI ISSUN DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING I SAID?!" Iruka yelled at us.

"Nope." We side and he sweat dropped.

"Well," he started, "Okami you're in Team 7 and Issun you're in Team 8."

"EH!" we shouted at the grown man and hugged each other, "You can't take us away from each other! We've been through so much together!"

"Well to bad and suck it up! The hokage has assigned the teams himself!"

"WA!" we cried for a moment and let go.

"Well that's over with." I said annoyed and sat back in my seat.

"Yep," Issun immediately agreed and sat back down also. Iruka sweat dropped at us again. Well I guess it's normal for people to sweat drop at this. I mean after we ran from the village after killing the drunk we made a fair partnership. Then over the years a friendship bloomed that could never be replaced in our hearts.

**[= A Few Hours Later =]**

"Naruto!" the pink – Sakura – yelled at the boy after finishing placing a bored eraser in the crack of the door, "Our sensei is a jonin! He/she's never going to fall for that!"

"Yeah dope," Sasuke added as I sat with Chibi playing with him.

"This is an interesting group now isn't it Squiddy?" I asked the dog playing with his ears.

"Stop using that name that blue haired girl used!" Chibi barked annoyed. You see while Issun and I were traveling we came across a girl and she called him…

I'll let you guess.

…Squiddy!

So anyways Issun and I sometimes bring that up… as well as the other nicknames. Then I heard the door opening and the eraser dropping. I looked and saw a 25 year old jonin or younger with silver hair and an eraser cutting down his hair.

"My first opinion of you guys," he started with a bored expression, "that you're all idiots. Now let's go to the roof."

**[= At the Roof =]**

"So tell me about yourselves." The sensei said sitting down on the roof as well as us. The order was right to left:

Naruto

Sakura

Sasuke

Chibi and me

"Well what are we supposed to say?" Naruto asked.

"Well how about your name, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, and your dreams." He said.

"Well why don't you tell us about yourself sensei? You seem like the most suspicious." Sakura said and Naruto agreed.

"Okay. My name's Hatake Kakashi. My like and dislikes I don't feel like telling you. My hobbies I have many. Now my dream I haven't thought about that." Kakashi answered bluntly.

"All we learned was his name." Naruto and Sakura grumbled and Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

"Why don't you go first?" he asked and placed his hand back to his sides.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed and hopped up, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! My like are ramen and even though I only heard it once Okami's singing! What I dislike are the three minute wait for ramen! My hobbies are eating ramen and pranking. My dream is to become the next hokage believe it!" Then Naruto sat back down and Chibi chuckled,

"Don't we all like Ammy's singing? She's the best!"

"Okay," started Sakura as she glanced back a Sasuke every now and then, "I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like are… [Insert scream] My hobbies are… [Insert another scream] My dreams are… [Insert screams for the last time] What I dislike is Naruto!" she said the last part with passion.

"Chibi I don't understand fan-girls at all." I whispered softly at my wolf as he laughed softly.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particular like and dislike anything." He said shooting at Sakura, "I don't have hobbies. I don't have a dream because I will make it happen and it's to kill _him_." Suddenly the air tensed and dust flew by. I stiffened knowing its Itachi. Issun and I once meet him with Kisame his partner in crime… literally. I then opened my mouth and began to hum a little tune.

The tune felt like it stopped time. My kekkei genkai isn't singing but it's more so a talent to distract the enemy. The tune was like the once Naruto heard my sing. I slowly closed my eyes relaxing to the tune as the wind slowly blew making the tune more effective. It was a sad tune that I guess composed. It was only hummed when I killed the enemies so now it's known as the 'Lovely yet Deadly' tune but this one was the twisted version of it so it's much happier.

The wind soon spread the tune throughout the whole village and beyond. My ears twitched and I heard Issun say to his teammates,

"…and that's my favorite little god humming…"

I soon stopped and Chibi was hopping around in joy barking, 'She sang for the first time in the past long years!' and 'Beautiful!' I sometimes think he lost all his pride and now trying to lose his dignity.

The tense air lifted to the regular air and I began my introduction.

"I'm Okami Amaterasu but call my Ammy if Amaterasu is too long. My likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams are well; you're going to find out yourself." I said with my ears twitching and my tail swishing.

Awkward silence occurred with the birds flapping.

"All of you are very unique in your own ways." Kakashi finally said breaking the silence and stood up, "Tomorrow will be your first mission to see if you're qualified to be genin."

"What, then what was the graduation test for?!" Naruto exclaimed flailing his arms around.

"It was to see if you have the skills. But since it's with me only a few percentages of people got to pass MY test," Kakashi said smirking under his mask.

"What's the percentage sensei?" Sakura asked nicely.

"I can't say. You'll flip." Kakashi said probably going for that question.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Naruto screamed flailing his arms again.

"85%" he answered and everyone tensed but Chibi and me. He smirked even wider enjoying this moment.

"Oh yeah don't eat. You'll puke." He said and proofed away as I laid my Reflector and the ground and made it bigger. I hopped on the weapon transporter thing with Chibi on my head and said,

"Chow," I flew away to our apartment and fell into a little dog nap.

_**{- Story End -}**_

**Well that was long. Anyways I wrote this but really I might delete this so please at least one person comment on this! It's my first time and I don't want to mess it up! So PLEASE review!**


End file.
